Red Couch
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Jane/Lisbon et suite alternative du 04x10. Un soir d'enquête, Jane évite de peu la noyade, mais perd temporairement la mémoire. Le lendemain, Lisbon prend sa guérison très à cœur et décide de l'inviter chez elle une petite heure avant de retourner au CBI.


Il aurait été plus judicieux de refuser et de rejoindre directement les bureaux du CBI. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus intransigeante et moins gentille, moins curieuse aussi. Mais la tentation avait fini par prendre le dessus sur ses principes. Lisbon s'était toujours montrée plus tendre avec Jane, c'était un fait, et cette partie d'elle-même n'allait certainement pas changer après la perte de mémoire de ce dernier. Au contraire, celle-ci risquait plutôt de se renforcer. Retrouver le corps inconscient de son consultant flottant au milieu du lac avait profondément bouleversé la jeune femme, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui. Jane faisait d'elle une meilleure personne en dévoilant le côté sensible et bienveillant qui sommeillait en elle, celui qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler sous ses airs froids et autoritaires. C'était un homme, certes, assez secret, et il la faisait souvent tourner en bourrique, mais son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux rieurs ne manquaient jamais de percer ses défenses. Lisbon ne pouvait simplement pas l'abandonner aux autres membres de l'équipe qui se révèleraient être pour lui de parfaits inconnus, pour ensuite continuer sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Elle était sa partenaire, son amie, et elle devait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire ainsi que celui qui l'était, et ce, tout en faisant abstraction de cette ancienne personnalité séductrice et désinvolte qui avait remonté à la surface. Ce n'était pas un pari facile et la brune le savait, mais elle avait appris à aimer la difficulté. Elle adorait se surpasser et aider les autres, et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que Jane et elle quittèrent leur banc pour rejoindre la voiture, dans l'idée de passer une petite heure chez elle avant de rejoindre le CBI. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Lisbon jeta ses clés sur la table la plus proche et retira sa veste, laissant Jane contempler le décor d'un air intrigué.

\- _C'est charmant ici.. Vous m'avez déjà invité ?_ luidemanda-t-il en tâtant le terrain.

\- _Une fois ou deux_ , répondit-elle d'un air évasif. Jane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard s'était alors dirigé vers la gauche, signe qu'elle essayait de se rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'avait invité. Il ne pouvait naturellement pas laisser passer une telle occasion de fanfaronner, aussi se rapprocha-t-il d'elle lentement, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

\- _Qu'avons-nous bien pu faire entre ses jolis murs, dites-moi ?_ ajouta-t-il en suggérant quelque chose qui fit rougir Lisbon jusqu'aux oreilles. Voilà qu'il recommençait.

\- _C'est une longue histoire_ , commença-t-elle à expliquer, légèrement embarrassée, mais sans reculer pour autant. Son sourire amusé était contagieux. _Vous m'aviez hypnotisé ce jour-là._

\- _J'ai fait ça, moi ?_

\- _Cela vous étonne ?_

\- _Oh, non, mais ça m'intéresse.. J'aimerais beaucoup réessayer.. L'après-midi pourrait se révéler intéressante_ , lui confia-t-il en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Lisbon laissa échapper un rire, mais ne répondit pas à ses sous-entendus. Devait-elle lui rappeler qu'elle était son patron ?

\- _Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, Jane_.Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois : Ce dernier retira sa veste et s'installa aussitôt sur le canapé.

\- _Vous avez changé de canapé,_ remarqua-t-ilen faisant danser son index sur ses lèvres, geste auquel Lisbon tenta de ne pas prêter attention.

\- _C'est vrai. Vous voyez, votre mémoire vous revient !_ se réjouit-elle en le rejoignant.

\- _Malheureusement non, Lisbon_ , la coupa-t-il en comblant l'espace qui les séparait. _J'ai juste deviné de par son apparence neuve. Jolie couleur, d'ailleurs. Rouge comme votre chemisier.. Et vos joues._ Lisbon leva les sourcils et grimaça pour dissimuler sa gêne.

\- _La deuxième fois que vous êtes venu ici, c'était pour une affaire_ , reprit-elle en changeant de sujet, comme elle savait si bien le faire. _Mais c'était avec Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt._

\- _Je suppose que ce sont eux sur la photo ?_ répondit Jane en pointant du doigt un cadre parmi les autres. _C'est la seule où ne figure pas votre famille._

Lisbon observa la photo en question avec un air attendri sur le visage que Jane ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle se souvenait de ce soir-là comme si c'était hier. Une affaire venait d'être résolue et Jane avait demandé à leur collègue Ron d'immortaliser le moment à l'aide de l'appareil photo de Van Pelt. Le blond se mit alors à détailler mentalement le cliché. Les cinq membres de l'équipe, dont lui, étaient installés autour d'une table, entourés de boîtes de pizza et de quoi trinquer. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent d'abord sur le côté gauche où l'on pouvait apercevoir un type barraqué qui avait visiblement préféré accorder son attention à la pizza plutôt qu'au photographe. Lisbon était assise au centre, à côté de lui-même qui lui faisait des oreilles de lapin devant une grande rousse amusée. Il y avait également un homme asiatique qui observait Rigsby avec un air de reproche sur le visage, comme si commander une pizza à l'ananas relevait du crime. La fine équipe regardait partout, sauf devant la caméra.

- _Nous sommes une sorte de famille à nous aussi_ , finit par déclarer Lisbon avec une certaine tendresse dans sa voix. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, l'utilisation de ce mot mit mal à l'aise Jane, qui préfèra tourner ses propos en dérision.

 _\- Je peux être le père et vous la mère ?_ Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et préféra l'ignorer. Il était incorrigible.

 _\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?_ lui proposa-t-elle alors.

\- _Avec plaisir._

\- _Un thé, je suppose ?_

\- _Sympathique proposition, mais je prendrai plutôt quelque chose de plus.. Stimulant,_ répondit Jane, toujours avec le même sourire charmeur. _Vous vivez seule ?_

\- _Oui.. Mais attendez un peu, est-ce que le médecin vous a autorisé l'alcool au moins ?_

\- _Figurez-vous que c'est même dans ma liste de médicaments, ma chère,_ railla-t-il, tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire ironique.

\- _Menteur_ , se contenta-t-elle de rétorquer en allant chercher une bouteille de whisky. Après tout, un verre n'avait jamais tué personne, et elle en aurait bien besoin pour affronter cette journée.

\- _Allons, Teresa._

Il avait beau être quelque peu différent du Jane qu'elle connaissait, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom : Des frissons suivis de papillons dans le ventre, symptômes que ressentirait une adolescente amoureuse. Mais Lisbon préférait ne pas y prêter attention, car elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jane.. Ou plutôt, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Cette dernière reprit place dans le canapé et tous deux trinquèrent à ce que Jane s'amusait à appeler « sa nouvelle vie ». Pourvu qu'il puisse retrouver la mémoire, pensa-t-elle en avalant une gorgée. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler du CBI, de leurs collègues, patrons, et de quelques-unes des aventures qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, tout en évitant de mentionner celles liées à un certain tueur en série. Cette fois-ci, Jane se montra raisonnable et ne but que deux verres. Ouf, l'après-midi se déroulerait peut-être normalement.. Ou pas.

\- _Wainwright vous trouve intéressant,_ _Rigsby, rusé, Van Pelt, immoral.._

\- _Et Cho ?_

\- _Oh, lui, il vous trouve juste chiant,_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- _Bien envoyé_ , rétorqua Jane, tout sourire. Il réapprenait à apprécier les petites piques que lui lançait occasionnellement Lisbon, et ainsi, ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

\- _Et c'est comme ça que Rigsby et Van Pelt ont dû rompre_.

\- _C'est triste._

\- _Mais c'est le règlement._

\- _Est-ce qu'il s'applique également aux consultants ?_ demanda soudain Jane, prenant Lisbon de court.

\- _Techniquement, non,_ avoua-t-elle après réflexion. _Enfin, pas vraiment.._

\- _Et aux patrons ?_ ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant. Elle voyait où il venait en venir et le stoppa aussitôt.

\- _À eux plus que quiconque,_ répondit-elle catégoriquement.

\- _Alors s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous.. Vous seriez tenue responsable._

\- _Mais.._

\- _Sauf si cela reste un secret, ce qui serait le cas évidemment.._

\- _Jane !_ s'exclama Lisbon, gênée au possible. Où avait-il la tête, bon sang ?

\- _Appelez-moi Patrick,_ la pria-t-il en rencontrant son regard. Lisbon le considéra longuement avant de répondre.

\- _Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?_ _Vous savez quoi ?_ _Vous devriez peut-être retourner à l'hôpital.._

Jane posa alors délicatement sa main sur la sienne et son cœur sembla manquer un battement.

\- _Teresa.. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, certes, mais je sais qu'il y a une alchimie entre nous, quelque chose de puissant et d'indéniable. Je peux le sentir. Vous m'attirez, et je ne vous laisse pas indifférent non plus.._

\- _C'est.. C'est.._

\- _Un mensonge ? Alors prouvez-le, embrassez-moi et osez me dire que vous ne ressentez rien à mon égard_ , lui proposa-t-il d'un ton étonnamment calme.

\- _Vous êtes cinglé_ , répondit-elle sans pour autant retirer sa main.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ? Je ne me souviendrai de rien demain._

\- _Espèce d'idiot._

Sur ces mots, Lisbon prit le visage de Jane entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui, le faisant enfin taire en l'embrassant. Pour une fois, elle l'avait devancé, et de la meilleure manière possible. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, mais demeura teinté d'une certaine douceur. Jane lui caressa alors tendrement la joue et Lisbon répondit à son geste en plongeant ses doigts dans ses délicieuses boucles blondes, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'allongea ensuite délicatement contre le fameux canapé pour plus de confort, et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration.

\- _Qu'est-ce que l'on est en train de faire,_ soupira Lisbon, pourtant prête à s'abandonner totalement à son consultant.

\- _Peu importe, faisons-le quand même_ , lui susurra tendrement Jane.

En bon gentleman, ce dernier la laissa prendre les choses en main, et celle-ci s'installa à califourchon sur lui, reprenant le baiser de plus belle. S'apprêtait-il à faire l'amour à une policière, et de surcroît, sa patronne ? Cette idée lui paraissait irrésistiblement sexy, mais au fond, autre chose le motivait, l'enthousiasmait, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Et c'est pourquoi il voulait prendre son temps avec elle et savourer chaque seconde de cet instant. De son côté, Lisbon ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était en train d'embrasser Patrick Jane dans son salon, alors que Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt attendaient sagement leur retour au CBI. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait bien. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il lui fasse l'amour dans son bureau, sur son vieux canapé marron, ou à l'étage, dans son attique ?

\- _Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir perdu la mémoire.. N'est-ce pas, Teresa ?_ lui murmura-t-il en admirant sa partenaire défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise. _Je la perdrais tous les jours rien que pour vous.._

\- _Vous êtes tellement agaçant.._

\- _Mais vous aimez ça, pas vrai ?_ Il sourit à nouveau en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable.

\- _Oh que oui.._

Lisbon n'était jamais arrivé en retard au CBI, mais il y avait une première fois à tout.


End file.
